Failed Attempts
by Pikadaj
Summary: AU The sand siblings stay in Konoha for 2 months, and Sasuke and Neji make a challenge whoever wins Gaara's affections wins. More pairings inside HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Failed Attempts  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** AU The sand siblings stay in Konoha for 2 months, and Sasuke and Neji make a challenge; whoever wins Gaara's affections wins. More pairings inside  
**Main-pairings: **SasukexGaaraxNeji, ShikamaruxTemari, DeidaraxKankurouxItachi, SakonxUkon, KakashixIruka rest undecided at the moment, but will be reported at further notice, requests possible and welcome

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

* * *

"This is ridicules." Gaara groans. 

"Come on, Gaara. It's only for 2 months." Temari sooths.

"EXACTLY! IT'S ONLY FOR TWO MONTHS!" Gaara yells angered.

Temari lets out a sigh. "Do you _really_ want to stay home those two months?"

"As a matter a fact, hai I do." Gaara growls, scowling at his sister.

"Oh well, too bad. You know you can't, so you're going to school." Temari says simply.

Gaara's eye starts to twitch as Temari just smiles. "I hate you." He grumbles, looking away.

"I love you too." Temari grins.

Gaara lets out a sigh. "What's the name of the school, where is it, and what do I need to know."

Temari grins in victory. "The name is Konoha High, it's the red and white building two blocks from here."

"Wow, Konoha High; how _original_." Gaara mutters sarcastic.

"Shut up, you went to Suna High, that's unoriginal too." Temari snaps.

"You went there too…" Gaara retorts dryly.

"Oh well." Temari replies with a shrug.

"Do they have uniforms here too?" Gaara asks.

"Hai."

Gaara groans. "Iie…"

"Though the ones in Suna High look better." Temari ponders as she starts to describe the uniforms.

As Temari explains, Gaara finds out that while the uniforms in Suna High exist out of a black long sleeved jacket with the Suna High crest on the chest and black slacks, both with red rims, the uniforms of Konoha High exist out of a white t-shirt with the school emblem on the back and red shorts or a red skirt, depending on your gender.

Gaara's eye starts to twitch again. "I look horrible in white." He mutters, before continuing. "And I don't wear shorts outside of PE, and all in all, I refuse to walk around with their school emblem. I won't wear it."

Temari smirks. "Don't worry little brother." She says lightly. "When registering the three of us I also managed to pursue the principal into letting the three of us wear our Suna High uniform, seeing as we're only staying for two months, as long as we were prepared to be treated as out casts."

Gaara smirks. Neither of the three Sabaku siblings really care if they're treated as outcasts. To them, that's nothing new, and if this place wished to treat them as such too… Well then let them. He can bare going to Konoha High as long as he doesn't have to degrade himself to wear their 'uniform'.

"So… when will I be going?" Gaara asks, still not happy about the whole 'we're-gonna-be-here-for-2-months-so-go-to-school' thing.

Looking at her watch, Temari grins. "In 10 minutes."

Gaara's eyes visible widen. "KUSO!"

Temari can't help but to laugh as she sees Gaara speed upstairs to his room to find the uniform that Temari packed in one of his bags. "It's in the right bag!" she yells, before going into her own room, to pull out her identical uniform.

* * *

Gaara looks at his schedule in distain. He already checks for periods he has together with his siblings, but thusfar he only found lunch which all the students have at the same time, making Gaara wonder how big the cafeteria actually is. 

Letting out a sigh, Gaara starts to ponder about the school-system. They have the Freshman-Sophomore-Junior-Senior system here, which he knows because he himself is a Sophomore, Kankurou is a Junior and Temari is a Senior. Gaara also found out, that even when they wear uniforms at Konoha High, the students can pick their casual clothing on Fridays, something Suna High never had.

"Have fun." Temari had grinned before disappearing into the school, leaving Gaara at the gates with a scowl on his face.

Gaara lets out a sigh. They have only moved into Konohagakure three days before, and already Temari has enrolled them into the school, picking up the books and schedules as well. Normally, people would wonder how a person can manage that, but Gaara and Kankurou know better then to question the ways their sister works.

Looking around him, Gaara memorizes all the groups this school has and which faces belong to which group. While looking around, he sees a group of girls in too tight shirts and too short skirts staring at him. The preps. Looking around better, Gaara finds everyone staring at him.

Snarling, he slings his crimson backpack over his shoulder before walking towards the entrance of the school. As he passes the preps, he glares at them making them sigh dreamingly, though it doesn't make him stop in his stride. Turning his head to them, he sees them all staring at them with love-stricken faces making him smirk sexily, before looking in front of him again and entering the school, though he could've sworn he hears a girl faint.

* * *

Kankurou yawns a bit, stretching his arms above his head. He looks at the clock lazily, hoping his hell will end soon. 

'The others should be here by now…'

Looking around him a bit, his interest is captured by a group of so called 'tough-guys'. The group consists out of the people that think themselves too cool to be wearing the school uniform.

'Aka; The kind of people that make me sick.' Kankurou thinks disgusted. 'Those are the people that like to pick on smaller people that are younger then them.' An image of Gaara flashes through his head and he can't help but to smirk at the image of the group picking a fight with the read-head. 'He may look puny, but heh, that opinion changes as soon as you fight him.'

Looking at the group with one last glance, before turning to the clock again, his smirk widens. 'Looks like my brother can have some fun here.'

* * *

Temari steps into her assigned classroom. It's still a bit early, so the class is barely filled yet. 

Walking to the teachers' desk, she notices the teacher has silver hair and wears a mask covering most of his face. 'Strange.' She thinks, but she shrugs it off.

"My name is Temari." She grins. "I believe you are my new teacher?"

The silver-haired teacher looks up from his book to check Temari over (DC: more like out).

"Temari, eh?" he asks. "That can be right, Tsunade said something about that." He nods. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. Please take a seat, you can choose whichever seat you want, this school doesn't hold assigned seats anyway. Though I do suggest you sit a little up front since you're new and all."

Temari nods. "Right." Before turning on her heal and plopping into one of the seats up front which is conveniently located almost next to the door.

* * *

After dragging himself through the hall ways a bit, mesmerising the hallways as he goes, Gaara finds himself in front of the classroom where he is supposed to be taught for the coming two months. Checking his schedule just to be sure, Gaara looks at the name behind his lesson. 'Homeroom - Iruka-sensei.' He thinks. 'room 116'. Looking at the door to check, he sees a big 116 on it. Shrugging, he opens the door and steps in. 

Upon entering the room, Gaara automatically analyzes the structure. The class is build in a square form, and tables for two are lined up next and behind each other. 'Hm, In Sunagakure everyone just sat on their own.' He muses lightly.

Walking up to the desk at the front of the class, he notices a tanned man with a scar over his nose in a horizontal motion. "Are you Iruka-sensei?" Gaara asks bluntly, making the man look up at him surprised.

"Hai, I am." He says.

Gaara nods. "Good."

"And you are…?" Iruka asks puzzled, knowing that he hasn't seen this boy with the crimson hair before.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Iruka nods. "Ah, I see… You're the new student Tsunade has been talking about before?"

All he receives in response is a blank stare.

"Just… Go and taka a seat somewhere, anywhere, the bell will ring soon." Iruka says distressed, even though he waves the behaviour off as nervousness for being new and all.

Gaara nods before taking a seat in the far back.

'This is going to be Hell.'

* * *

Kankurou lets out a relieved sigh as the bell rings. Unlike in Sunagakure, you have all your classes in one classroom at this school, and from one teacher. Of course there are some exceptions, but the schedule makes sure Kankurou knows where to be. If he doesn't, or forgets, he can always just follow his class anyway, it doesn't change. 

Getting up from his seat, Kankurou lets his back crack, relief filling his sore body. He had carried a lot of stuff around for Temari yesterday, and feels the pain today.

Knowing he has a period off now, Kankurou just grabs his bag, leaving his books and pens on the table, before making his way outside to eat some lunch. The break is right after the period anyway, so noone would really think it strange to see him eating already.

Grabbing his cell, Kankurou starts to write a text-message to his siblings.

_I'LL BE OUTSIDE_.

* * *

Feeling the vibrations of her cell phone in her pocket, Temari grabs the mechanism before flipping it open. Reading the message under the table she smiles, ignoring the confused looks the students that come in send her. 

Her smile widens as she recognises the number, remembering Kankurou has a free period now.

_I'LL BE THERE AT LUNCH_

Placing her cell back in her pocket, Temari knows fully well that Kankurou won't reply to that message.

As she pulls out her mathematics textbook, she frowns, remembering she has no ideas where to take off from. Turning in her seat, she sees a boy sleeping on the table behind her and pokes him.

"Oi, what're you doing." The boy questions slurs.

Temari smiles slightly. 'Just like Kankurou…' "What page do I start?"

"306."

"Thanks." Temari grins, turning back again.

"Say, you're new here, aren't you?" the boy says after about ten minutes, making Temari turn to him again.

"Hai." She grins. "Just moved here."

"What's your name?" the boy asks.

"Temari, yours?"

"Shikamaru… What's up with the uniform?"

"Maa, maa, you sure ask a lot of questions." Temari teases, making Shikamaru grunt. "Anyway, I don't like Konoha High's uniform, so I kept my old one on.

"Tch, so troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbles, before placing his head on his arms again and falling asleep.

Temari's grin widens. 'This school isn't that bad…'

* * *

Gaara rolls his eyes at the message, before leaning back in his chair and typing his reply. 

_GOOD FOR YOU, SO?_

Not looking up as someone sits in the seat next to him, Gaara puts his cell in his pocket again.

"You're in my seat." The person, a boy, next to him tells Gaara flatly.

"Oh well." Gaara replies, voice equally flat.

The boy growls. "Get out."

"Iie."

One of the boy's onyx eyes start to twitch dangerously. "I said; Get. Out." He hisses, pronouncing every word clearly.

"I heard you the first time, baka." Gaara replies easily, looking out of the window that is conveniently next to him, easily ignoring the other boy.

The boy growls and seizes Gaara by the collar, pulling him to his side slightly so that Gaara faces him. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, _demand_ you get out." He snarls.

Gaara easily pries Sasuke's hands away from his collar. "My, my. Aren't you nice to new people." He says dryly, ticking Sasuke off some more. "And such a shame." He continues, not once changing his tone. "You might've been cool if you didn't act so childish."

A chuckle is heard, making Gaara and one very uberly Pissed Off Uchiha look at the person seated in the seat in front of Gaara.

A pair of white eyes stares back at them, decorating the arrogant face of a pale boy.

"I think you finally found you match other then me, Uchiha." The boy says with a sly smirk.

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Sasuke snarls. "This has nothing to do with you."

The white-eyed Hyuuga chuckles again, smirking in an arrogant way. "But you're wrong, Uchiha. Everything that pisses you off has to do with me." Turning to Gaara, he raises a slant eyebrow in greeting. "My name is Hyuuga Neji." He says, looking the red-head in the eyes who only blinks.

"Oh." Is his only reply, as Gaara feels his cell vibrate soundless again, except for the small buzzing that the vibrating creates.

"And you are…?" Neji asks, growing slightly impatient.

"Here." Gaara replies flatly.

Neji's right eye starts to twitch. "What's your _name_, boy?"

Gaara smirks. 'Another one that I managed to piss off, go me, the lesson has barely started, hehe.' Deepening his smirk into such an arrogant way, everyone thought only the Hyuuga was capable off, he replies;

"None of your business."

* * *

Kankurou lets out a sigh as he looks at the water of the lake before finishing his reply to his brother. As he presses 'send', he lets his mind wander, replaying the events of the day up until now. 

According to himself, the first hour went better then expected. He had to introduce himself, and his teacher, Kurenai, made him sit next to a guy named Deidara, which wasn't a bad experience either.

Deidara turned out to be a pretty cool guy, so Kankurou and he befriended pretty easily. He had noticed that Deidara is one of those people that wears their own clothing, but as it turns out, Deidara is just allergic to the material the school uniform is made off. He didn't hang out with the people that tried to look so 'cool' in their own clothing, but could only wear a few materials, and the school didn't have those.

Kankurou's first class had been biology, and the said Sabaku couldn't help but to groan when he read that on his schedule the first time. He had never been any good at the subject, but Kurenai was very patient and a good teacher, and even while Deidara wasn't a star in it, he had been able to help Kankurou a lot.

All in all, it hadn't been a bad day so dar.

Feeling a shadow fall over him, Kankurou looks up, only to be greeted by a pair of strange crimson eyes…

* * *

Temari almost laughed when she looked into the mathematic book. This is what she had to do in Suna while she was a freshman! 

'Maybe I have Gaara's book…' she muses, thinking that this was Konoha High's sophomore things. Turning around in her seat, she shows the book to Shikamaru. "Do I have the right book?"

"Hai, why? Too hard for you?" Shikamaru mumbles, suppressing a yawn.

"Are you kidding me?" Temari grins. "This is freshman stuff!"

Shikamaru looks at her strangely.

"What?" Temari questions with a slight frown.

"You had this as a freshman?"

"Hai." Temari replies, the grin back on her face.

Shikamaru lets out a sigh. "So troublesome…"

"Temari."

Temari looks up at her teacher. "Hai, sensei?"

"Seeing as the class is finally complete now, please introduce yourself."

Temari grins at the silver-haired teacher. "Hai."

* * *

_SO COME HERE WHEN YOU HAVE LUNCH!_

Gaara rolls his eyes at Kankurou's message before deleting it. It's not like Kankurou expects him to reply anyway, he knows Gaara will be there.

Just as Gaara is planning on placing the cell back in his pocket, a new message appears. Frowning slightly, Gaara looks at the sender, before breaking out in a slight grin.

_HEY BABE, HOW'S KONOHA? _

Smirking, Gaara types his reply.

_BOOORIIING, EASY, AND THE UNIFORMS SUCK. THOUGH I STILL WEAR SUNA'S. HOW'S SUNA? DID I MISS ANYTHING?_

"Gaara."

Gaara looks up at his teacher. 'Shit! I've been caught!'

"Please introduce yourself." Iruka says, looking up from the blackboard where he has started to write what they are going to do today.

Gaara lets out a mental sigh of relief before rising from his seat, standing as straight as a military man, as was taught in Suna.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara." He starts in an emotionless tone. "I have transferred to this school from Suna High. I am 16."

Looking at the teacher expectantly, he is met by a slightly unnerved look.

'So disciplined…' Iruka thinks. "Any hobbies? Sports? Anything?'

"I practice martial arts, and unless training is a hobby I do not have any."

"Aa…" Iruka clears his throat. "Well… does anyone have questions for Gaara?" he asks, looking around in the class.

"What's with the outfit?" a brash boy with red triangles going down his cheeks asks.

"This is the uniform of Suna High." Gaara says dully. "The one of Konoha High plain sucks.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a girl with pink hair asks, which Gaara easily recognises as one of the preps of before.

"Iie."

At his answer, Gaara hears a few girls whisper and giggle excitingly.

"Iie, he has a boyfriend." Sasuke scoffs.

Gaara glares at him icily. "As a matter a fact, I do."

The giggles and whispers immediately die down.

* * *

"Kankurou, right?" the boy with crimson eyes asks. 

"Hai, so?"

The boy smirks, sitting down opposite Kankurou, not even asking permission. Kankurou mentally scowls as he takes in the crimson shirt and the black leather pants that have a few golden chains hanging from them.

'Great, a show off…'

"My name is Itachi." The boy starts. "Over there are Kisame, Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon." He continues, pointing at the others of his little group which are standing a little up ahead. "We were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Kankurou raises an eyebrow in a silent 'why?' at which Itachi just smirks. "We were very pleased with your little… _introduction_."

"_Please introduce yourself, Kankurou." Kurenai says when the class is completely filled. _

Standing up straight, Kankurou grins. "My name's Sabaku no Kankurou, call me Kanky, Skanky, or whatever other nickname –especially without permission- and die. I'm about the same age of you all, so no use in telling any of you that. I have two siblings, a younger brother, and an older sister, and the three of us have enrolled this school and just moved around here. My hobbies are basically being lazy, fighting with my sister, and arguing with my brother –and losing by the way, but don't mind that-, and my job is being a puppeteer. I'm the best Sunagakure has."

Kurenai smiles at the Sabaku sibling. "Thank you, Kankurou. Any questions for him?"

"Right…" Kankurou mutters.

"It takes quite a lot of guts to admit that you play with dolls as a guy." Itachi says, receiving a glare from Kankurou at calling his puppets 'dolls'. "You can hang out with us now." He continues, getting up from his spot on the grass, reaching out his hand to help Kankurou up.

"Iie." The puppeteer says flatly.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "No one refused before, you know."

Kankurou just snorts. "Well, there's a first time for everything.

Itachi smirks, leaning down to let his mouth hover above Kankurou's ear. "If you change your mind, let me know. The invitation still stands." Before walking away to the rest of his group.

Kankurou lets out a sigh and let's himself fall on the grass completely. "You can come out now, Deidara."

Blushing, Deidara jumps out of the tree and lands next to Kankurou.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, yeah." He apologises.

Kankurou waves it off with a smile. "Ne, don't worry 'bout it."

Deidara smiles, before plopping on the place where Itachi sat just a moment ago. "But if you don't mind me asking, yeah. Why didn't you go with him, yeah?"

Kankurou grins. "I prefer to hang out with you then with them." Looking at the shocked Deidara, he adds; "If you want too, that is."

Deidara smiles. "I'd like that, yeah."

* * *

"My name is Sabaku no Temari." Temari grins, looking over the class while she stands. "I just moved here with my siblings Gaara and Kankurou. My hobbies include cooking, reading, and generally arguing with Kankurou who is the oldest of the two. As I sport I play tennis, and I used to work as a waitress in a night club." Thinking over what she said, she adds; "Any questions?" 

"Where do you come from?" a girl with two buns asks.

"I come from Sunagakure."

"Why don't you wear the normal uniform?" a guy with huge sunglasses asks.

"I don't feel like it." Temari grins.

"Will you go out with me?" a girl with red hair asks, making the class laugh and Temari's grin widen.

"Gomen, iie. I'm straight"

"Awh, kuso." The girl says with a mock-pout.

"All the good ones are all gay when you want them straight, and straight when you want them gay." The girl with the buns says, making the class laugh again.

Kakashi smiles from under his mask. "Thank you, Temari, for the introduction." He says, as which Temari nods and sits down again. "And thank you Tayuya and TenTen for the jokes."

"Who said it was a joke?" Tayuya asks, winking at Temari who just laughs.

"Let's continue with math now!" Kakashi says, making the class groan, all humour forgotten.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke asks perplexed. 

"I have a boyfriend." Gaara repeats irritated, before looking at the class. "And if anyone has a problem, let them say it now or face a broken face when said later."

A few of the girls break down in tears while one or two even faint, and a few of the guys gulp at the threat.

"Well? Anyone?" Gaara asks impatient. "Iie? Good, it's not like I'm interested in any of you anyway."

Sasuke and Neji share a look before they both grab for their cells.

_DID HE JUST ADMIT HE'S GAY IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS AT HIS FIRST DAY?_ Neji types at which Sasuke replies;

_HAI. I WAS KIDDING WITH THE WHOLE BF THING TOO. _

SAY, SASUKE

HAI?

HOW 'BOUT A SMALL… COMPETITION?

…

FIRST ONE TO GET A LOVE CONFESSION FROM GAARA WINS.

WHAT?

WE'RE BOTH QUEER SO WHO CARES

BUT STILL!

OR ARE YOU AFRAID TO LOSE? SAS-UKE?

BRING IT ON.

And with that, a final glare is directed at one another, and the hunt for Sabaku no Gaara is opened.

**

* * *

13 pages, wow, love me o.o"  
Hmm… I wonder who will eventually end up with Gaara, any suggestions? (A)  
And like noted at the start, you can still suggest pairings for the fic.  
Hope ya liked it n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Failed Attempts  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** AU The sand siblings stay in Konoha for 2 months, and Sasuke and Neji make a challenge; whoever wins Gaara's affections wins. More pairings inside  
**Main-pairings: **SasukexGaaraxNeji, ShikamaruxTemari, DeidaraxKankurouxItachi, SakonxUkon, KakashixIruka rest undecided at the moment, but will be reported at further notice, requests possible and welcome**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

IN CELEBRATION TO ME AND CORVIN BEING MARRIED XD  
**

Chapter 2IN CELEBRATION TO ME AND CORVIN BEING MARRIED XD_

* * *

Lunch  
_  
"So, your siblings are going to come here, yeah?" Deidara asks Kankurou who nods. 

"Hai, they should be here any minute now."

"Ah…" Deidara looks at his hand which is playing with the grass, pulling it out and heaping up. "If ya want me to leave now, I understand, yeah…"

"Iie, why?" Kankurou asks confused.

"People can see me here with ya, yeah. They'd make ya an outcast too, yeah…"

Kankurou shakes his head laughing, making Deidara look up confused. "Look at my outfit and dare to say I'm not an outcast already." Deidara smiles slightly, but still doesn't seem convinced. In his mind, Kankurou is wasting a lot of friends just sitting here with him, but Kankurou isn't finished yet; "And besides!" the puppeteer grins. "I want you to meet my siblings, they're crazy; should be able to make you laugh if not run away in fear for your sanity"

Deidara smiles widely at the other. "You sure, yeah?"

"Hai, totally." Kankurou grins.

Deidara lets out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, yeah…" 'Maybe he's different…'

"KANKUROU!" A female voice yells, making Kankurou look up;

"TEMARI!" he grins, seeing Temari advance together with three other unknown persons.

"Bro." Temari grins, plopping down next to Kankurou. "Meet Tayuya, TenTen and Shikamaru." She says, pointing at the persons. "You all, meet Kankurou."

"Hey Kankurou."TenTen says seductive, leaning against him.

Kunkurou's eye twitches "I'm gay."

TenTen pouts "Darn it!"

Temari can't help but to laugh at her brothers' expence. "Ne, Kanky. Have you seen Gaara?"

"No, and don't call me Ka-"

"Damn it! Leave me alone!"

"Iie!"

"Hai!"

"I love you!"

"Say that again and I'll kill you."

The group looks up, only to see a very thicked off Gaara stomping towards him with a blonde prep hanging on his leg.

"Damnit Ino!" Gaara yells. "Leave me alone!"

"You remember my name." Ino says with a lovey-dovey sigh.

"Let go of me now!"

"Will you marry me?"

"IIE! DAMNIT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"WELL NEITHER DO I, BUT LET GO OF MY FUCKIN' LEG NOW!"

"… Can I hold onto your arm?"

"IIE!"

By now, all the people that are currently outside and in hearing range are staring and laughing at the fuming Gaara and the lovesick Ino.

"Someone has to save her." Temari laughs.

"Her? Why her?" Tayuya questions, looking at her blonde friend.

"Gaara is a martial artist with a short temper." Kankurou grins.

"AND NOW YOU LET GO!" Gaara yells, preparing his fist to punch the girl's face in, but his hand is grabbed and pale slender fingers are tightly wrapped around it.

"Hmm… That's no way to treat a lady…" Neji says tauntingly, placing a small kiss on the fist before letting go.

"Well sorry, _Lady_." Gaara snaps at Neji, wiping his hand off.

Neji's eye starts to twitch madly. 'Did he just-' "What did you just call me?" he hisses.

"Uh-oh." TenTen murmurs.

"Hm?"

"He gets pissed when someone calls him a girl… and he's a karate black-belt."

Temari's eyes widen. "Gaara! Shake the whore off and come here!"

Gaara looks at his sister and growls. "The least you can do is help me!"

Temari rolls her eyes, before rising from her place on the grass and making her way to Gaara, pushing Neji face-down to the floor on her way. She cracks her knuckles and smirks her infamous Never-Mess-With-A-Sabaku smirk before kicking Ino against a tree in a moment of unreal anime strength making Ino fall unconscious with little stars and birds flying around her head.

The group and Gaara look at her like; O.Oll while the rest of the audience backs away slowly, fearing for their sanity, including black-belt Neji who had just risen from the dirt.

"Coming, brother?" Temari asks sweetly, smiling at the youngest Sabaku.

"Hai, sure." Gaara replies, recovering quite easily; after all… Temari _did_ train with him a few times.

Then all of a sudden Kankurou laughs and starts clapping, soon followed by the rest of the group and the bystanders; even Neji can't help the smirk even though it looks quite ridicules with the few smudged of dirt on his face. "Way to go, sis!"

Whistles, clapping and cheering engulf Temari who scratches the back of her head embarrassed, before dragging her younger brother with her to the spot they were sitting.

"Ne, only 10 minutes left." TenTen complains while she checks her watch, while Temari introduces Gaara to everyone.

"Ne, Kanky." Temari says, making her brother twitch at the nickname.

"What?"

"You still have to introduce us to your friend."

Kankurou blinks before breaking out in a grin. "Oh! Right! Guys, meet Deidara! I sit next to him in class."

Deidara smiles slightly. "Yeah…"

"Nice to meet you." Temari smiles.

"Say, are you the only straight one of the family?" Tayuya asks Temari after everyone said his or her greetings to Deidara.

"Hehe, Kankurou is the only one not." Temari chuckles with a slight grin.

"Didn't Gaara say something about a boyfriend?" Shikamaru points out.

"I'm bi-sexual." Gaara says flatly.

"Ah…"

"So, what are your sexualities?" Kankurou grins, looking at everyone.

"Lesbian." Tayuya says proudly, pointing at herself.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru says, but one look of Temari makes him re-consider his answer. "Straight.

"So am I." TenTen grins.

They all look at Deidara now.

"… Gay, yeah…" Deidara mumbles, staring at the ground with a small flush.

"Aren't we a fucked-up group." Tayuya grins, making the others laugh.

They continue talking for a little while longer, until the bell rings, signalling the start of a new lesson.

"Well, there we go again." Temari says with a sigh.

"Here again next lunch?" Kankurou asks as the all start to get up.

"Sorry, Kanky, but our class doesn't have a period after lunch, so we're free then." Temari grins, sticking out her tongue.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE LESS HOURS THEN ME?"

Temari grins. "Don't worry, Kanky. You have 2 free periods tomorrow."

"Yeah, before lunch _and_ my last period." Kankurou scowls as they start to walk.

"Then ditch." Gaara says blunt.

"… Good idea."

"I don't think so." Temari states. "You will both follow complete days."

The two brothers scoff at their older sister as the rest watches the scenario in amusement.

"This is where we split, bye." Gaara walks towards his class.

"Bye, Gaara!" Temari waves, before turning to Kankurou and Deidara. "Bye, guys."

The two last groups part, and they all make way into their classes.

* * *

Gaara walks into his class, expecting Ino to bitch at him, but she doesn't. She just smiles at him and waves before continue to whisper –probably gossip- with her pink haired friend; Sakura. 

Walking to his seat, Gaara let's out a tired sigh. His next subject is French; something he's never had before. As he plops in his seat, he's greeted by Neji's white eyes.

"… What?"

Neji just smirks, before turning around again.

Checking his bag, Gaara scowls as he notices that his French book isn't in it. Temari told him that morning that he might still be missing one or two books because the school didn't have it yet, and apparently, his French book was one of those books.

Letting out a sigh, Gaara let's his head rest in his arms, as the class fills in with the last people, including Sasuke who didn't argue about the seating arrangement this time and just calmly sat down next to him. Class starts and everyone starts taking their books out.

"Where is your book, Gaara?" Iruka asks about 5 minutes into the lesson.

"I don't have one yet." Gaara replies.

"I'll share." Sasuke offers, making the class stare at him in shock. "I'm next to him anyway." Sasuke snaps, placing his book in the middle of the table.

Iruka nods dumb folded. "Aa… Thanks, Sasuke… Gaara, did you have French before?"

Gaara shakes his head. "Iie."

"I'll help." Neji says lazily, making two or three people faint because the two most anti-social persons of probably the complete school just offered to help the new guy.

"T-Thanks, Neji." Iruka stutters. 'WTF?'

"My pleasure." Neji says smirking, before turning in his seat and sending Gaara a wink.

Gaara blinks. 'Maybe I should've told them I'm A-Sexual…'

* * *

Temari yawns. German to her is just as boring to math, and the fact that she sucks at it doesn't really help her case. It's not like she wants to learn it either, the possibilities of her going to go to German are slim to none, so why bother? 

"Man, this sucks." She mutters, staring at the clock on the wall.

"You tell me." Shikamaru groans from behind her. "This is so troublesome."

Temari smiles at him over her shoulder. "Does Kakashi-sensei even like it?"

Shikamaru snorts. "Iie, but we need the class or something." He let's out a sigh and looks out of the window at the other side of the class, gazing at the sky.

"Ne, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of my brother?"

"… Troublesome." Shikamaru replies, making Temari snicker.

"Temari, translate 32 C." Kakashi says, not looking up from his book.

Temari looks at him and blanks, before thinking about what a German girl once told Gaara. "Du bist kanst verrückt" (1)

And even when she is dumped on the hallway with a dictionary, she still doesn't understand why she was kicked out.

* * *

"Hehe, this is easy shit." Kankurou grins as he makes his math work, while Deidara bangs his head on the table repeatedly. 

"This" ¤bang¤ "Sucks" ¤bang¤ "Ass" ¤bang¤ "Yeah" ¤bang¤ ¤bang¤

Kankurou blinks at his friend. "Do you want me to help you?"

"YEAH!"(2)

The whole class falls silent and turns to Deidara who blushes a bright read and stares at the ground nervously. "Oops, yeah…"

A few snickers come from Itachi's group, but everyone returns to their work pretty fast.

* * *

"Ne, Itachi." Kisame says, poking his friend's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell the guy to fuck off after he reclined?" 

Itachi shrugs. "I don't know, I guess he interests me."

Kimimaro looks at him confused. "Since when does anyone interest you? I thought you were A-sexual"

Itachi smirks, "So did I." before he lets his gaze rest upon Kankurou's head.

* * *

"Get it now?" Kankurou asks. 

"Hai, thanks yeah." Deidara grins.

"No problem. This is _nothing_ compared to what we got at Suna High."

Deidara pales visibly. "Remind me never to transfer to that school, will ya, yeah?"

Kankurou mock-pouts. "Not going to visit me there? I'm hurt."

Deidara looks at him confused. "Don't you live in Konoha, yeah?"

Before Kankurou can reply, the bell rings.

"Art now." Kankurou groans while Deidara grins now, reaching for his stuff.

"This is one of the few times we change class, yeah." He says, motioning for Kankurou to pack his stuff as well. "PE is the other time, and sometimes biology; though that's only when we have to do things outside or with things this classroom doesn't have, yeah."

"Ah." Is Kankurou's brilliant reply, as he also packs his stuff, "You good in art?" he asks at which Deidara shrugs.

"I like to think so, yeah."

Kankurou groans. "I can't even draw a stick figure… Hence I can't even draw a straight line!"

Deidara laughs at his friend's expense as he shoulders his bag. "We have PE after that, yeah. Bring your stuff, yeah?"

Kankurou shakes his head. "Nah, that's still in one of our bags, hehehe."

Deidara shakes his head. "Hopeless, yeah."

Kankurou grins. "Hai, but that's why everyone luuuuuuuuuurves me."

Deidara smiles. "I'm sure, yeah."

* * *

Skipping a few hours, it is now lunch again. 

"Kankurou!" Gaara yells, storming towards his brother and Deidara. "Tell them to leave me alone!" he growls, pointing at Sakura and Ino.

"Eh?" Kankurou looks up from his conversation with his blonde friend.

"Oh Gaara, you looked so _hot_ in those tan shorts! I loved the red line in it!" Sakura squeals.

Kankurou sweatdrops. "Did you forget your shirt again?"

Gaara glares and Kankurou burst out laughing. "Oh, Gaara. This isn't Suna, you might need a shirt here."

"I noticed." Gaara grumbles, angrily plopping next to Deidara while trying to ignore the swooning girls. "What class do you have next?" he asks, changing the subject, anger seemingly gone.

"Erm…" Kankurou glances at Deidara. "What do we have next?"

"Art again, yeah."

Kankurou groans and Gaara rolls his eyes. "Che. I have math."

Kankurou smiles, "That's not that hard." he says, earning a glare from both Gaara and Deidara.

"Not everyone got the good genes like you and Temari." Gaara scowls, making Kankurou grin.

"Sucks, hm?" he teases his younger brother.

"HAI!"

Deidara smiles at the red-head. "Your brother is really good at math, yeah. Helped me out big time, yeah."

Gaara nods. "Hai, he's stuck helping me out a lot too."

Kankurou just grins. "Ha! That just proves I'm smarter then the both of you!"

"I'll help you out, Gaara-kun." Sakura coos.

Gaara sweatdrops, "I forgot you two were still here." he says dryly.

"Don't worry, Gaara-kun!" Ino pipes up. "We'll make sure you'll never forget us!"

Gaara groans and looks at Kankurou and Deidara. "Next time the three of us have lunch, we sit in the bathroom." He says, at which the two only laugh.

"Aww, you don't mean that!" Sakura draws, hugging Gaara's neck from behind.

"DAMNIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I STILL HAVE TO TELL YOU! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY!" Gaara yells, throwing the arms off.

"Don't be like that." Sakura pouts.

"Hai, you know you want us." Ino adds in a way she thinks is seductive, but we all know better, don't we?

Gaara growls before jumping up and running inside, followed closely by Sakura and Ino who are yelling at him to wait up.

Deidara blinks before bursting out laughing, soon followed by Kankurou. "Your brother's weird, yeah." He grins at Kankurou.

Kankurou grins and nods. "Hai he is. But we still love him."

This only made them laugh harder.

* * *

Gaara leans against the wall of the bathroom he has taken his refuge in, letting out a shaky sigh. "I thought I'd never get rid of them." He mumbles, skidding down to the floor. 

The sound of a toilet flushing makes Gaara look up again, just as Neji walks out one of the stalls, a relieved look on his face. The two stare at each other for a bit before Gaara blinks.

"Shouldn't you wash your hands?"

Neji's feeling of total bliss disperses as he shrugs. "The tabs are the dirtiest things in the bathroom. Everyone touches them with their pissed over hands." He replies before smirking. "And besides, I have cleaning lotion."

To proof this point, the white-eyes bishie produces a small bottle from his pocket and cleans his hands with the lotion inside.

"Now the dirt has nowhere to go." Gaara says dryly.

"Iie. I'll just wipe them off on Uchiha's shorts." Neji replies, smirking his sexy smirk, at which Gaara just rolls his eyes.

* * *

Kankurou blinks stupidly. Looking at the other occupants in the classroom that are slaving over their work. He lets out a sigh before turning his attention back on his white sheet. 

Seated next to Kankurou is a grinning Deidara who is drawing on his sheet rapidly. All hope of making a decent stick figure has left our poor little Kanky.

"How come you draw so good?" Kankurou mumbles.

Deidara grins at his friend. "Art is a bang, yeah."

¤thump¤ and that was the sound of the meeting between Kankurou's head and his table.

"Kankurou."

Kankurou looks up. "Oh hey, Kurenai-sensei." He greets.

Kurenai frowns. "Why haven't you drawn anything yet?"

Kankurou looks at his paper. "I have, Kurenai-sensei. I have drawn my imaginary friend." He grins

"You haven't drawn _anything_!"

Kankurou smirks. "That's because I don't have an imaginary friend, Kurenai-sensei."

* * *

Gaara pokes his math-book. 

"It's not going to eat you, yannow." Sasuke mutters.

Gaara narrows his eyes at his book. "You never know…"

Sasuke and Neji share a look that clearly means; 'will you call the mental ward, or will I?'

"Look, if you want help or something…" Neji says frowning.

"Then I know where my brother is."

Sasuke lets out a sigh, before opening Gaara's book to the right page. "This is what we are doing now, do you want me to explain?"

Sasuke and Neji look at Gaara and they can swear they see question marks popping above Gaara's head.

Closing his book, Gaara huffs, before taking out the art assignment that was appointed to them in the 5th period.

* * *

"Kankurou?" 

"Hai, Kunerai-sensei?"

"…"

"…?"

"What is that?"

"This… This is art! I have drawn the meaning of life! The scents! The heavens! THE GLORIES!"

By now the whole class is staring at Kankurou who had jumped on the table somewhere in the speech.

"Kankurou…" Kurenai says slowly. "This is a line.

Kankurou pouts, plopping back in his seat and crossing his arms. "You have no respect for art."

* * *

"…" 

"…"

Sasuke and Neji glance at each other before looking back.

"…"

"…"

Gaara in the mean time is just drawing. According to the assignment, you have to draw a person you respect. On Gaara's paper is a second Gaara, almost identical to the real one.

"… Will you draw me some time?" Sasuke asks blunt.

Gaara looks at him. "…"

Sasuke looks back. "…"

"Anou…" Neji starts "Iruka-sensei is here."

As the two look up, they see Iruka scanning Gaara's paper. "Very nice, Gaara," He says "but this assignment is to draw someone you respect, now a self-portrait."

Gaara looks up at his teacher. "I respect only myself, my siblings and Sunagakure."

"Gaara-kun! I respect you!" Ino yells, shoving a badly drawn Gaara in the real Gaara's face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Gaara, Sasuke Neji and Iruka look at her as the total randomness she is.

"Right." Iruka says, coughing slightly. "Well, anyway. It's a math-period, Gaara."

"Hai, I know."

"Then why are you acting like it's art-period?"

"Because math sucks."

* * *

"FREEDOM!" Kankurou yells, running outside, followed by a laughing Deidara. 

A few people still stare at the Sabaku sibling, but most of them have already got bored with the weird behaviour.

"Now I'll just have to wait for Panda-chan." Kankurou says, plopping down on the grass.

"Panda-chan, yeah?" Deidara questions.

"Hai, Gaa-"

"Kankurou…" comes a hissing voice.

Both turn to the source, and Kankurou's eyes widen in fright as he gets back to his feet, only to come to face Gaara who's rolling up his sleeves looking like an evil and totally pissed off maniacal murderer... or at least a baby-eater. "Pa-Gaara!"

"Home. Now." Gaara states, turning around and stomping off.

Kankurou waves at Deidara before following Gaara, while Deidara just laught softly.

Crimson eyes narrow as they watch Kankurou leave. 'Just you wait, Kankurou… Just you wait…'

* * *

**15 pages, show me the love o.0"  
or I'm never writing this length again :p  
Gomenasai for taking this long to update, though n,n"**  
**_Gaara's bf will be revealed next chap ;)_**

_1 - typo in the wording because I SUCK at German, but it means you're completely crazy, not meant nice  
2 - no hai here on purpose, indicating to the yeah he always ends his lines with._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Failed Attempts  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** AU The sand siblings stay in Konoha for 2 months, and Sasuke and Neji make a challenge; whoever wins Gaara's affections wins. More pairings inside  
**Main-pairings:** SasukexGaaraxNeji, ShikamaruxTemarixSai, DeidaraxKankurouxItachi, SakonxUkon, KakashixIruka rest undecided at the moment, but will be reported at further notice, requests possible and welcome

**

* * *

I know, I know, this is the part where I fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness, so… ¤falls on knees¤ PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I SWEAR IT ISN'T! … Well, it partially is, but yeah… Thing is that the computer used to be in my room, but my mom placed it in the livingroom. She's on the couch –behind me- a lot, and I'm not comfortable with writing when I have the feeling someone is looking over my shoulder and all, and having someone in the same room as me generally gives me that feeling v,v; I will however, try to update more… just not when there's someone else at home ¤couch¤ yeah… On to the fic, ne? n,n;****

* * *

Chapter 3**

* * *

Gaara lets out a relived sigh as he once again feels the presence of the place that he can call 'home' for these two months. Grabbing his cell, he starts to type his message.

_HEY BABE, WHAT TIME IS IT THERE NOW?_

Stretching his sore muscles, Gaara rubs his eyes. "… Meh." A reply is given, and so the texting starts.

_3 AM_

_AH, SORRY IF I WOKE YOU UP_

_NAH, IT'S FINE, I WASN'T ASLEEP ANYWAY. HOW ARE YOU?_

_BORED, TIRED, AND SORE_

_AH, POOR BABY :P_

_GEE, WHY FEEL PITY --_

_OF ALL THE PERSONS TO PITY, YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM_

_I FEEL LOVED_

_I KNOW, HOW WAS SCHOOL?_

_I HAVE PREPPY STALKERS –WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AT ALL_

_WANT ME TO COME OVER TO SHOW THEM YOU'RE TAKEN?_

_YES, PLEASE._

_HEH, I'LL SEE IF I CAN SOMEHOW DROP BY._

_I'D LIKE THAT_

_I KNOW_

_NE, DON'T YOU HAVE TO SLEEP NOW?_

… _YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT_

_OF COURSE I AM, SWEET DREAMS_

_THANKS, YOU TOO, I'LL THINK OF YOU_

_YOU BETTER :P_

_LOVE YOU_

_I KNOW_

_TSK, THIS TIME I CAN FEEL THE LOVE_

Gaara just smiles as he places his cell in his pocket again before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes. A small sigh escapes his lips as he tilts his head back. "Sasori…"

* * *

Temari easily hums a happy tune while preparing dinner.

"Ne, Temari?" Kankurou asks from where he's already seated at the kitchen table.

"Hai, Kankurou?"

"Don't you think Gaara looks, I don't know, depressed?"

Temari frowns, stopping in kneading the dough. "Why?"

"I don't know, he just does you know."

Temari lets out a sigh. "Hai, I know…"

"Do you think it's because he's not around Sasori?"

A small frown mares Temari's face. "I don't know." She mumbles, continuing kneading absentmindly.

Kankurou lets out a sigh. "Even though he doesn't openly admit it, Gaara does love Sasori, but there's just something about them… something that just doesn't seem right… Like they aren't supposed to be together or something."

"Well, I have to agree with you on that," Temari blinks, eyes on the food she's making "though they make each other happy and I guess that's really all there is to it, yanno? We'll just have to wait and see what happens, you never know what can happen in two months apart, ne?"

Kankurou nods. "Hai, you're right."

"I know." Temari replies, sending Kankurou a cheeky grin.

* * *

Gaara frowns as he logs onto his AIM. 'Someone added me?' he wonders, raising his eyebrow. He shrugs and accepts the add, blinking as the name pops up online.

**DestinyPrevails:** Hey

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Yo

**DestinyPrevails:** How are you?

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Fine, you?

**DestinyPrevails:** I'm good

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Who are you anyway?

**DestinyPrevails:** Want a hint?

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** I prefer a name, but sure, go ahead and give me a hint

**DestinyPrevails:** You know me

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Wow… I really know who you are now… Another hint?

**DestinyPrevails:** Konoha High

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** … There are really about three people there, ne?

**DestinyPrevails:** ¤rolls eyes¤ Last hint?

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Hai

**DestinyPrevails:** I'm in your class

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** … You're not that Ino chick, are ya?

**DestinyPrevails:** Kami-sama, no!

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** That Sakura?

**DestinyPrevails:** Try again

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Well, as long as you're not one of them, I'll survive.

**DestinyPrevails:** Heh, oh brb, my uncle is calling me

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Uncle?

**DestinyPrevails:** Hai, but brb now

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Sure

**DestinyPrevails:** Back

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** WB

**DestinyPrevails:** Arigatou

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Hai, so you're at your uncle's now?

**DestinyPrevails: **I live here

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Gomen, wasn't my place to ask

**DestinyPrevails: **Iie, its okay

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** How did you get my AIM anyway?

**DestinyPrevails: **I asked your siblings

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Stalker :p

**DestinyPrevails: **Would you mind if I were? ¤wink¤

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** As long as you're not gonna run off with my underwear or whatever I honestly don't care

**DestinyPrevails: **¤grin¤

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?

**DestinyPrevails: **Probably, well I g2g now, see ya

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Ja ne

Gaara watches as DestinyPrevails goes offline. 'In my class, eh?'

Walking to where his siblings are in the living room in front of the TV, waiting for food to get ready, he asks; "Did one of you give my AIM to someone?"

"Hai," Temari replies with a slight shrug, eyes on the TV "But he begged me not to tell you."

"He?" Gaara questions.

"Hai, he."

Gaara blinks. "Well that narrows it down."

* * *

Itachi lets out a sigh as he stares at the ceiling of his room from his position on the bed, arms folded behind his head comfortably.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asks from behind the Uchiha's computer.

Itachi just lets out another sigh. "I just can't get that guy out of my head, strange as it is."

"Who?"

Itachi shifts his eyes so he's looking at Kisame. "That new guy, the puppeteer with the face-paint."

Kisame smirks. "Itachi… are you crushing on the new guy?"

The Uchiha narrows his eyes and growls. "No I'm not." He manages through gritted teeth. "He's just the first person that doesn't want to hang out with us."

Kisame chuckles. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"…"

"Itachi," Kisame lets out a sigh "I've known you since kindergarten; you're crushing on the new guy."

Itachi glares at him. "Iie, I'm-"

"ITACHI!"

Itachi lets out a mental sigh of relief. 'Saved by Sasuke' "HAI?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Itachi lets out a sigh before getting out of his bed, groaning as he does so. "Amuse yourself." He says to Kisame.

Kisame chuckles, turning back to the computer screen. "Don't I always?"

"… Too much information." Itachi coughs, before moving to his brother's room. "Hai, Sa- … Kami-sama what happened here?"

As Itachi looks around his brother's room, he sees clothes spread around the whole room, littering the floor, bed, desk and chairs.

"Itachi, I need your help." Sasuke pleads.

"… I'm not helping you clean your room."

Sasuke shakes his head. "Iie, in two days it's Friday and I want to look good."

Itachi smirks. "Who do you want to impress?"

Sasuke lets out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "New guy, Sabaku no Gaara."

Itachi blinks. "Sabaku no…"

_"My name's Sabaku no Kankurou, call me Kanky, Skanky, or whatever other nickname –especially without permission- and die. I'm about the same age of you all, so no use in telling any of you that. I have two siblings, a younger brother, and an older sister, and the three of us have enrolled this school and just moved around here._

"Iie…" Itachi whispers.

"Hm?"

Itachi looks at his brother and then across the room, eyes taking in all the clothes. "You're staying home tomorrow, we'll be going shopping."

* * *

"Gaara! Kankurou! Breakfast is ready!" Temari yells from downstairs. Muffled Hai's come from her siblings' rooms, and a few minutes later Gaara and Kankurou emerge, Kankurou already in his school uniform.

"Meh… I dun wanna go…" Kankurou murmurs sleepily, laying his head on the table.

"Hn." Comes Gaara's agreement.

"Kankurou, stop whining you have two periods less today." Temari huffs.

"Yeah, before my last period and the last break." Kankurou glares, lifting his head from the table.

"And what about me?" Gaara glares.

"You have the first two periods free."

The glare deepens. "Then why did I have to wake up now."

Temari just shoots him a cheery grin. "Because I want to eat as a family."

Both Sabaku boys let their heads land on the table. There's just no reasoning with Temari when she decides on family time and they both know it –unfortunately-.

Temari's family time has dragged them into several awkward positions, like shopping. It was a one-time thing however, since both boys realised pretty soon that they were stuck taking care of carrying the bags, and of course, paying. Now each time Temari mentions the word shopping Gaara and Kankurou gang up on her… and run into the bathroom, locking the door.

Temari produces the fresh bread she made and so the breakfast start.

* * *

**DestinyPrevails:** Mornin'

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Yo

**DestinyPrevails:** Up pretty early, ne?

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Same goes for you

**DestinyPrevails:** Eh, I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, what's your excuse?

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** My sister, I don't need another excuse.

**DestinyPrevails:** Family breakfast? ¤chuckle¤

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** ¤groan¤

**DestinyPrevails:** I'll take that as a yes then, ready to go to school?

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** What do you think?

**DestinyPrevails:** Nope

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Hit the nail right on the mark

**DestinyPrevails:** Gonna go in the black uniform again?

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Of course

**DestinyPrevails:** It's from your old school, right?

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Yeah

**DestinyPrevails:** Ah, I'm being called down again, sorry but I got to go

**Deathbleedsinsomnia:** Ciao

**DestinyPrevails:** Ja ne

* * *

"Yo, Gaara!"

Gaara blinks as he looks up at the boy that called his name. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and no fashion sense… nope, he never heard of him. "Hai?"

The blonde cheerfully bounces over to Gaara. There are still a few minutes left until the period starts, so the blonde decided to get acquainted with the new guy, even when it's not his first day anymore.

"I'm Naruto in case you didn't know that yet." The blonde grins.

'So that's his name… wait, doesn't that go in Ramen?' "Ah…"

"Not very talkative, are you?" Naruto grins.

'Very perceptive, ramen-boy.' Gaara thinks sarcastic.

"Well, doesn't matter that much, I just decided to say hi and all the stuff you ask the new people." Naruto laughs.

'Pretty nosy too.'

"How do you like Konoha so far?" Naruto asks, sitting down on what originally Sasuke's seat.

"Different from Sunagakure." Gaara replies, mentally displeased by Naruto leaving gakure from Konoha.

"Different how?" Naruto asks, doing a mental 'whoop' about finally getting a response.

'Sunagakure is a desert, so how do you think?' Gaara's eye twitches slightly. "Just different."

Naruto is about to say something else when a shout cuts him off.

"Naruto!"

"Gomen, Gaara, I need to go." Naruto smiles in apology. "I'll talk to ya later, ne?" and without waiting for a response, he bounces off to the other side of the room where a guy in a large coat is, a dog on his head.

Gaara sweatdrops mentally. 'Are pets even _allowed_ here?'

* * *

"Eh! Do we _have_ to have art?" Temari pouts, looking at the sheet in front of her. The drawing is that of a swing, and while it's not too good, it's not too bad either, simply average.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of art, hm?" the boy sitting opposite her smiles.

Temari blinks. "Who are you?"

The boy chuckles. "Sorry, my name is Sai. You're new, right?"

"Hai," Temari grins. "didn't see ya yesterday, where were you?"

Sai smiles at her. "I was skipping." He says as if there is nothing wrong with it, which is probably true in his mind. "The weather was just beautiful and I sat in the park, simply enjoying it."

Temari chuckles lightly. "Well, even though that sounds better then sitting in a classroom all the time, don't you think you should be present?"

"My presence is always here." Sai smiles.

Temari just nods.

"Temari!"

Temari turns to see Tayuya and Tenten walk towards her. "Hai?"

"Gomen, we ran a bit late, what are you doing all the way in the back?" Tenten asks, plopping down next to her.

"Erm, something that has to look like art or something." Temari chuckles, pointing at his drawing.

"It's not that bad," Tayuya comments, leaning in to take a closer look "you just need to change the shading a bit, then it'll stand out more."

Temari chuckles. "I know, but I'm not patient enough for these kind of things.

"Eh, shit happens." Tayuya shrugs, sitting down next to Sai. "Mornin' Sai."

"Good morning." Sai smiles.

"What's the assignment anyway?" Tenten asks after noticing Kakashi is gone.

Temari shrugs. "Kakashi-sensei told us to draw whatever we wanted."

"Rock on!" Tayuya grins, immediately taking out a pencil, eraser, and her sketchbook before starting to draw.

Tenten chuckles, watching her pink haired friend draw. "Porn again, Tayuya?"

"Not porn, stillife." Tayuya grins, flashing Tenten a wink.

* * *

"And so in order to create…"

Kankurou blocks out Kurenai's droning about chemicals and such, paying more attention to Deidara next to him, or rather, the drabbles Deidara draws along the side of his paper.

"Cute." Kankurou whispers at the drawing of the 12 Chinese zodiac animals in chibi-form.

"Thanks, yeah." Deidara murmurs.

"So, why does everyone send you glares anyway?" Kankurou blinks.

Deidara bites his lip a bit, continuing shading the chibi's.

"Is it because you're gay?" Kankurou murmurs.

Deidara flushes slightly but nods.

"Eh, not very accepting here then?" Kankurou blinks.

Deidara shakes his head. "It mostly depends on who it is that's gay, yeah." He mumbles. "For example, about the whole popular group is either gay or bisexual, but people don't care because they like them. I'm not really liked, so it's held against me, yeah."

Kankurou scoffs. "What a lousy reason."

Deidara shrugs. "But I'm used to it, yeah."

"You shouldn't be." Kankurou shrugs at which Deidara sends him a questionable look. "Because that means you put up with it for far too long," The Sabaku explains "and you don't deserve that."

Deidara smiles slightly. "Thanks, yeah."

"Kankurou, Deidara, stop talking."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei (yeah)."

* * *

**Well, wasn't this uneventful? n.n;  
Well, at least it's an update, right? T.T  
… stop glaring at me ¤sulk¤**


End file.
